


Perfection

by delusionalintrospection



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, So much shameless fluff, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalintrospection/pseuds/delusionalintrospection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course there's such a thing as perfection. It's just that it, much like beauty, is in the eye on the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> The Carlos in this shamelessly fluffy bit of fluff is based off of Alex's- the other half of Goodnight_Nightvale- and this fic is set, in my mind, in that 'universe', if you will. 
> 
> Alex's blog is http://acrosc.tumblr.com/ if you want to check out their amazin' arts. <3

They fight. Like every other couple, they do fight. 

It doesn't take long for Cecil to realize that Carlos is, in fact, just human, just a person, and not at all perfect; it doesn't take long for Carlos to realize that Cecil is more a production and less a person, and has the mystical ability to turn everything into a performance. Carlos is absent-minded and forgetful, scatterbrained and has the bad habit of not listening to Cecil, from time to time. (Then again, Cecil tends to chatter on about everything and nothing.) 

He often doesn't know how to express himself; he doesn't say I love you often, doesn't make grand romantic gestures, can and has abandoned a heated session of touching and kissing and rubbing because he got a text message and science! 

It frustrates and annoys Cecil, who in turn doesn't know how to drop things. Carlos likes to get away when he's upset; he goes quiet and focuses on something else, needs time to clear his head and calm down. The first few weeks, they ended up in shouting matches that ended in slammed doors and tears and hurt feelings. Cecil couldn't leave it- leave him- alone. 

Cecil is loud and enthusiastic; sometimes too loud and enthusiastic. He is dramatic, outgoing, and a complete and total brat. He's childish and sometimes so energetic that he exhausts Carlos just by being around. The first time Carlos tells Cecil he needs a break from it he is exasperated and tired and has a headache, and it comes out too sharp. 

Cecil looks at him like a kicked puppy, light draining from his face, and slinks away. It takes Carlos hours to get him to even let him talk to him. Cecil is too sensitive and too emotional, and he is sometimes the most air-headed human being Carlos has ever met. He's not stupid by any means, but his naivety and occasional lack of common sense are frustrating. 

They get on each other's nerves. They say and do things that hurt one another. 

But Cecil's smile is beautiful. It lights up his face like the sun, like the moon. Soft dimples and laugh lines around his eyes, wide and beaming. Cecil smiles with his entire face. With his entire body. His laugh is rolling and warm, contagious, heart-felt. Sometimes it's a deep belly laugh and sometimes it's an impish giggle, but it never fails to make Carlos feel better, on some level. 

And Carlos's smile is shy and sweet, just a little crooked, a little unsure. Cecil loves making him smile, making him laugh; he loves the way Carlos's face softens and gentles and he looks so content. Carlos's blushes are the prettiest thing Cecil has ever seen, he thinks; hard to see against dark skin but there, and he shifts and looks away and rubs the back of his neck, and Cecil can do nothing but take him in his arms and kiss him. 

Cecil is a beam of sunshine. He brightens a dark day, lifts storm clouds. He's hard to get down and harder still to keep down; he's resilient and strong, and fast to offer a hand to pull you up, too. When Carlos is struggling, when he's hurting, when he's frustrated or angry or sad, Cecil is there, with his beautiful smile, his sweet laugh, whispering it's okay. _You can figure it out, I know you can. Tell me what you need._

Sometimes, Carlos thinks he is plain. Not ugly, but plain. He can't for the life of him figure out what Cecil thinks he is beautiful, and perfect; can't figure out what it is about him Cecil finds so attractive. And Cecil will stare at him for a long time, and then lay hands on soft and butterfly light. Kiss him like he's afraid to, like he barely dares to. 

_You are beautiful, lover,_ he'll whisper, let me show you why. And he will address every point of Carlos's body, of his skin and lips and hair and eyes, and he will paint Carlos like some flawless portrait, some mythical, beautiful being instead of just Carlos. 

Carlos is a rock in Cecil's storm. He feels so much and so strongly, and there is so much in Nightvale at any given time. Sometimes terrifying, sometimes heartbreaking, sometimes just overwhelming. And when he's frightened, or doesn't understand- when he's upset or hurting or tired- Carlos is there, with a so-soft touch and confidence and unflustered reassurance. _We'll figure it out. It's alright._ He doesn't mock Cecil for crying when he's emotional, or call him melodramatic- he takes him in his arm and laughs gently, shushes him and kisses his hair and he knows when Cecil is being silly and when he's honestly upset. When he can be teased and told to stop being a drama queen and when he just needs strong arms to hold him and someone to reassure him. 

They can be weak around each other. They can break, and cry; they can hurt, they can yell and scream, they can show each other the worst, ugliest parts of themselves and know that they have a safe place. A soft place to fall, so to speak. 

They are stronger for one another. They pick up where the other falters. 

So no. They are not perfect. They are not the fairytale couple; Carlos is not the perfect and flawless knight. 

But they are perfect for each other.


End file.
